The Nagisa Game
by Ambrosia xx
Summary: What happens when Nagisa insists the other boys play a game he made up? Includes all main 8 characters. (:


"I still don't see why we have to hold it at my house," Haru grumbled. A week ago, Nagisa had brightly suggested to hold an all-guys sleepover party before Haru, Mako, Rin, and Sousuke moved onto college. They all had agreed before Nagisa had begged Haru to let it be hosted at his place.

"The Samezuka boys can't host a party in their dorms, Mako has siblings, my parents are home, and Rei's place is too small!" Pleeeeease, Haru-chan?" Nagisa had begged. Haru had rather grudgingly agreed, not wanting to offend his friend.

Mako laughed in response and smiled apologetically. "Well, Nagisa does have a point - you live by yourself." Rin, sitting across from them, yawned. "Or maybe you shouldn't have invited Momo." Sousuke grunted approval, and they all fell silent as they watched Momo and Nagisa run around the house, laughing like maniacs. Rei and Nitori followed them, trying to stop the chaos.

Something crashed, and Haru instantly stood up. Nagisa poked his head from around the corner. "Sorry, Haru-chan." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Momo just crashed into a closet door, nothing's harmed." They heard a wail. " 'Nothing's harmed', are you crazy?! I think I landed on my tailbone!" Haru sighed and pushed past Nagisa, deciding to check it out.

The closet door was slightly askew, and a pained Momo was lying on the ground. Nitori and Rei stood off to the side, looking anywhere but at Haru. He heard footsteps behind him, and the rest of them walked up.

Rin sighed, and dragged Momo off the ground. "I'll take care of him. Sousuke, check if Haru has any bandages." The threesome disappeared, leaving the rest staring at Haru's crooked closet door.

Nagisa stepped up. "Um, Haru-chan... I'm really sorry about your door. If you want I could - " Haru held up his hand, and the blonde boy stopped. He stepped forward and examined the door.

"It's fine. I haven't used this for years."

Nitori and Rei audibly breathed out sighs of relief. "Sorry, Haruka-senpai. I should've watched them better," Rei offered. Haru just simply shrugged.

"Well," Nagisa put in, "while we're on the subject of the closet, what _is_ in it anyway?" Before anyone could stop him, he gave the door a push... and the whole thing fell.

A few shrieks erupted as all of them jumped back. Nagisa stood, hands frozen, as dust billowed around them. He suddenly jumped at Haru's feet. "I'm soooooo sorry Haru-chan! I wasn't thinking! I didn't know it'd happen -

"Like I said", Haru interrupted monotonously, "I haven't used this in a while." He nudged Nagisa away with his foot, then started coughing violently along with the rest of them.

"Oops," Nagisa smiled sheepishly. Then he peered inside the dim closet. "Ooh look, there's some old stuff in here... Hey look, Haru-chan! What's this?" He held out a dusty board game that seemed really old. Haru stared and shrugged.

"It's probably one of my parent's old things."

"Ooh let's play it then!" And Nagisa skipped out to the living room. Mako shrugged. "As long as we're playing a civil game, right?" He walked out, followed by Rei and Nitori, with Haru bringing up the rear.

Rin, Sousuke and Momo were already sitting in the living room, a clothe band-aid wrapped around Momo's hip. Nagisa brightly sat down and thunked the game onto the floor with a thunk. Dust flew off of it, and everyone coughed.

Rin sneezed and looked over. "What the hell _is_ that thing?" The rest of them sat down in a circle. "It looks like an older version of Monopoly!" Nagisa chirped. He opened the book and peered in. The result was his disappointed face.

"We can't play this game! There's only this board" - he held up a board with a looping path of multi-colored squares - "and a few pawns!"

He looked so disappointed that Mako leaned in to see. "Well, we may not be able to play Monopoly, but at least we can make up something out of this, right?" Sousuke grunted and leaned back. "Good luck making a game with only these."

"I got it!" Nitori piped up. "We could each take a pawn and put it on start, and then take some dice and -"

"A brilliant idea, Nitori!" Nagisa cut in. "You have to do something according to the color you landed on!"

"Um, that wasn't my idea but okay," Nitori said. Nagisa had already stood up. "Haru-chan, where do you put your paper?"

A few minutes later, Nagisa had scrawled out what was assigned for each color.

 _The Nagisa Game!_

 _You roll a die. Go that number of squares. Then check this chart to see what you have the do!_

 _Red: tell us an embarrassing story_

 _Orange: say your favorite food, color, and stroke_

 _Yellow: make up a sad story having to do with the person on your right_

 _Green: act out whatever animal the person directly across from you says to do_

 _Blue: switch pawns with anyone you want_

 _Purple: answer a school question given by Rei_

 _You get a point each time you do whatever the color tells you to do. Winner is whoever has the most points by the time everyone is sick of playing!_

"What the _hell_?" Rin burst out when the paper had been passed to him. " 'Tell an embarrassing story'? 'Answer a question given by Rei'? And 'The _Nagisa_ Game'?! Nagisa what were you _thinking_?!" Sousuke put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Calm down and try it. If you don't like it, you can quit."

"Time to choose the pawns!" Nagisa beamed, ignoring Rin's comment. "I call the penguin, cuz it's so cuuuute." In the end, Rin had the police hat, Haru had the surfboard, Mako had the kitten, Sousuke had the dachshund (much to Momo's disappointment, as he was convinced it was a sea otter), Nitori had the caterpillar and Momo (grudgingly) took the motorcycle.

Nagisa tacitly started. "Three... that's orange! Ha, that's easy!" He ticked his answers off his fingers. "Anything strawberry flavored, pink, and breaststroke! I get one point!"

"The easy one," Rin muttered.

Mako was next. "One, two, three, four, five... It's purple?" All the heads swiveled to Rei as he pushed his glasses up. "Alright then... What is the square root of 65, rounded to the nearest tenth?" Everyone waited in anticipation for Mako to reply.

"Um... Well... Does it have to be divided to the nearest tenth?" Mako asked sheepishly. Rei maintained his position with his hand on his glasses. "Yup, no exceptions!"

"Ten more seconds!" Nagisa chided. Mako rubbed his neck as a bead of sweat formed on his brow. "Well let's see... The square root of 64 is 8 so the root of 65 must be 8 point something..."

"Time up!" Nagisa half-shouted. "Mako does not get a point. I'm winning!" He hastened to scrawl the scores on a piece of paper. Rin rolled his eyes at the blonde's statement, but he remained silent.

"My turn!" Rei enthused with a smirk. He rolled the die. "One two... Yellow?" He glanced at the piece of paper and then glanced sideways at Haru. The raven-haired boy remained emotionless.

"Um... Okay... One day Haruka-senpai woke up in a world without water and mackerel. The end." Fear entered Haru's eyes, but no one else made a move.

"You know Rei, it has to be more interesting than that," Sousuke admonished. "Make up a _story_." Rei opened his mouth to object, but Haru beat him to it. "No, it's sad enough. My turn." He rolled the die before anyone else could object. "One... Red."

Momo laughed and clapped his hands. "Ooh, an embarrassing story! Tell us one, Haru-senpai!"

Haru blinked. "I once forgot my swim suit at our elementary swim club and I had to borrow one of the Lost and Found ones."

"How is _that_ embarrassing?" Rin cut in. Mako, however, started laughing. Haru slightly narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"It was... I remember. The trunks he had to wear were bright orange!" Mako wheezed out.

The others blinked and stared, before slowly laughing. Then they were full out howling. Haru scowled (something they hadn't seen before), and pushed the die to Nitori. "Go."

Nitori nervously grabbed the die. "Um, okay." He rolled it and moved his pawn. "Six... It's green." He visibly gulped as he realized what it was.

Nagisa smiled almost evilly. "Okay, Nitori! Do your best gorilla impression!"

Haru could swear that Nitori turned a shade of color no one had ever seen before. "But Nagisa... kun... do I have t-to?" Oblivious to the silver-haired boy's face, Nagisa nodded. "Yup! No skipping."

Nitori stood up. He took a deep breath in, and raised his arms with his hands cupped downward. Stomping around the room, he emitted weakly: "ooh ooh ah ah!"

Rin and Sousuke both hid snickers. Rei, Momo, and Mako stared, unsure what to do, and Haru remained indifferent. Nagisa stood up after a while. "Nope, that won't do! You must be an accurate gorilla, like this."

Then he started galloping across the room, swinging his arms around and thumping down heavily on the floor. "WAAAAAAH. OOH OOH AH AHHH"

He continued to charge across the room, Nitori staring after him with a worrisome look. Momo shot up after a while, and started to imitate Nagisa.

Rin rubbed his temples, clearly getting agitated. "Ugh, let's just skip Momo for now. Okay? Sousuke, go." Sousuke nodded and rolled the dice. "I got blue..." Momo suddenly thumped down on his spot, panting heavily. "Ooh, Yamazaki-senpaiiii, please switch with me! I want the otter!"

Sousuke huffed. "For the last time, it's a dachshund, a dog! But I'll switch with you, since the motorcycle's okay." They switched, and Momo bounced up and down happily. "Yay, I got the otter! Thank you, Yamazaki-senpai!" Sousuke sighed heavily. "It's your turn, Momo."

Momo eagerly rolled the die. "One! The otter swims gracefully to square number one..." Momo made a big show of his 'otter' swimming to the square. "Where he meets up with Haru-senpai's surfboard! Hello, Haru!" Rin facepalmed, scowling so that his shark teeth showed. "Look Momo, if you don't go faster I'll personally tell Gou that you ran around the room acting like a gorilla."

Momo stopped the pawn in the air. "W-what, you wouldn't dare, Rin-senpai!" Rin held out his phone in response as Sousuke chuckled. The orange-haired boy set down the dachshund with a thunk.

"Fine. Red is for an embarrassing story... one time, I was trying to hunt a stag beetle. It was HUGE! I was so intent on hunting it that I accidentally knocked an old lady over. She got so mad at me that she started beating me with her cane while yelling bad things at me. I was debating whether to tell her that the stag beetle was up her skirt when she started screaming and jumping up and down, and I took that chance to escape. At night though, she apparently had hunted down where I lived and complained to the Samezuka schoolmaster about me. I had to write a 500 word essay on manners, as well as offer to help her out for the whole next day. She was _horrible_."

The rest of them laughed, and even Haru chuckled a bit. Rin leaned forward with a smirk. "And when did this happen, Momo-kun?" Momo looked down. "Last week," he mumbled.

Sousuke burst out laughing. "I knew you weren't bright, but I didn't think you'd be this dumb!" Momo glared at him. "Well just you wait until _you_ land on the red square, and then _you'd_ have to tell an embarrassing story! I can imagine it -"

"Save it, Momo," Rin cut in. "It's my turn anyway." He flicked the die in the air. "Five... one two three four five. It's purple... oh shiz."

"Language," Mako chimed, although he sounded half-hearted. All eyes turned to Rei as he again adjusted his glasses.

"Well... let's see... would you like a science question, or one relating to math?" Rin gritted his teeth. "I don't care, just give one to me."

Rei thought for a moment. "Okay... If a-squared plus b-squared is c-squared, what is c when a equals 3 and b equals 4? I gave you a rather easy one, mind you."

Rin rose in anger. "What the _F_? You call that easy?!" Sousuke grabbed Rin's hand and pulled him down. "Calm down man. Just give an answer and if it's wrong, we'll just continue on with the game."

The maroon-haired boy sat down with a hiss. "Let's see... 3 squared is 9, 4 squared is 16, 25's square root is... I got it! Five!" Rei and Nagisa monotonously clapped. "Good job Rin-chan. That was something you should've learned in middle school," Nagisa chided.

" _What -_ " Rin almost lunged for Nagisa if Sousuke wasn't holding him back. "Dude, CALM DOWN."

"You know what, this is stupid! I quit!" Rin slammed his fist down on the board, sending the pawns scattering. Momo cried out as his pawn flew into the air.

Nagisa put down the paper and pencil. "Well, I kinda lost track anyway. Let's get some food!" And with that, all of them except Mako and Haru raced for the kitchen.

Mako gave Haru a smile. "Well, it's going to be a long night. We might as well get some energy."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. I might make this longer/add additional chapters if I feel like it. (:**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Ambrosia**


End file.
